A well system (e.g., an oil or gas well for extracting fluid or gas from a subterranean formation) can include various sensors. For example, a well system can include sensors for measuring well system parameters, such as temperature, pressure, resistivity, or sound levels. In some examples, the sensors can transmit data via cables to a well operator (e.g., typically at the surface of the well system). Cables can wear or fail, however, due to the harsh downhole environment or impacts with well tools. It can be challenging to communicate data from the sensors to the well surface efficiently.